rapunzelstangledadventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Baron
The Baron is a secondary, minor antagonist in Tangled: The Series. He is a notorious kingpin who has a history with Eugene Fitzherbert and Lance Strongbow. His name was sometimes mentioned in the first season but he was unseen until season 2. He is the father of Eugene's ex fiancee, Stalyan. Background Not much is currently known about the Baron, as the character has been shrouded in mystery thus far. He appears to be a deeply feared member of the criminal underworld and has allied himself with other thieves such as Flynn and Lance. The Baron, however, doesn't appear to partake in actual operations on the field, and instead sends his lackeys (often headed by his right-hand man Weasel) to do his bidding. Unsurprisingly, he cannot be trusted, and has betrayed his accomplices before. He, however, is not immune to being betrayed himself, as Flynn, Lance, Angry and Red are all known to have crossed the Baron at least once. Despite this, the Baron appears to be an extremely successful criminal, the most notable evidence of this being his hidden treasury, which is filled to the brim with countless stolen riches from over the years. History Season One The Baron is first mentioned in "The Return of Strongbow" where, eight years in the past, Weasel betrays Flynn and Lance during a royal caravan robbery. As he makes off with the goods, Weasel notes that his actions were "Baron's orders". Eight years later, Lance ropes Flynn (now going by his real name, Eugene) into robbing the Baron's treasury, which they accomplish. In "Big Brothers of Corona," the Baron sends Weasel and his goons to find and capture two young thieves who crossed him. The girls, Angry and Red, plan to steal from Corona so they may use the money to pay for travel expenses to escape the Baron's clutches. Unfortunately, Weasel finds them, though Eugene and Lance turn themselves in exchange for the girls' freedom, knowing the Baron would much prefer the heads of his two most hated adversaries. Weasel agrees, but before he can make the delivery, he and his men are defeated by Angry and Red. Season Two In "Beyond the Corona Walls," Eugene and his friends make a stop in Vardaros during their travels for resupply. Word of Eugene's arrival quickly reaches the Baron, who orders his goons to capture Eugene so to settle their feud. Eugene, Lance and Shorty the Pub Thug are taken to the Baron's castle, where the former is interrogated by a bitter Stalyan. Stalyan reveals to still have feelings for Eugene, however, prompting the Baron to make a proposition — Eugene must keep to his original promise and marry Stalyan, or be killed. To get his point across, the Baron unleashes his Kai spider upon Lance. With no other choice, Eugene agrees to marry Stalyan in exchange for the antidote. During the ceremony, the wedding is crashed by Eugene's current girlfriend, Rapunzel, and her accomplices—one of whom manages to free Eugene. Furious, the Baron engages in battle with Eugene and successfully pins the latter down. As Baron prepares to unleash his Kai spider, Shorty's clumsiness causes the spider to bite Baron, instead. Fatally infected with the spider's venom, the Baron desperately searches for the anti-venom, but it had already been stolen by Rapunzel's chameleon, Pascal, and used to cure Lance. The Baron, nevertheless, accepts his oncoming death, and tries to strike Eugene down in vengeance, but is thwarted by Rapunzel. With the battle over, Stalyan tends to her father, vowing to find more anti-venom and eliminate Eugene afterwards. Many weeks later, it is revealed that he is the reason Captain Quaid had "met his match" all those years ago when Vardaros was a happier city. Trivia *The Baron was an unseen character throughout all of Season 1, having only been mentioned by other characters. He did not make a physical appearance in the series until Season 2, in "Beyond the Corona Walls." **The Baron's appearance was first revealed in the book My First Year as a Princess. References Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Adults Category:Parents